Вся правда о капитане
by susanivanova12
Summary: это альтернативная реальность того мира, к которому мы привыкли


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG - 13

**Пейринг**: Кирк, Спок, Маккой, нп

**Жанр**: драма, ангст, даркфик, смерть персонажа

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: это альтернативная реальность того мира, к которому мы привыкли

**Статус**: закончен

**Вся правда о капитане**

Снег сыпал хлопьями, мягко оседая на промерзшей земле. Тяжелые тучи весь день застилали небо, не пропуская солнечные лучи, но снегопады и пасмурная погода здесь – явление редкое. Утром снова выглянет солнце и станет веселее.

Зима выдалась холодная, белая, снежная, с горками, санками, лыжами, снежками и теплыми шарфами, с теплыми куртками, румяными щеками и замерзшими носами – все, как положено при нормальной зиме.

Женщина, стоя у окна и глядя на улицу, зябко поежилась, кутаясь в кофту и тяжело вздыхая, мысленно снова возвращаясь в то время, когда зима означала смерть.

- Мама? – позвал за спиной голосок. Женщина быстро обернулась и подбежала к дочке.

- Ты что не спишь?

- Не могу уснуть, кошмары снятся, - девочка уткнулась в плечо матери, когда та подняла ее на руки и понесла в детскую.

- Принести молока? – спросила женщина, уложив дочь в кровать и укутав одеялом.

- Не надо, - девочка покачала головой. – А расскажи сказку?

- О чем? – мать мягко улыбнулась, прекрасно зная ответ. В последнее время дочка требовала рассказывать только одну сказку – бог уж знает, почему. Сказка обрастала все новыми и новыми подробностями, становясь мало чем похожей на первоначальный вариант, который еще рассказывала бабушка. Оно и к лучшему, незачем пугать ребенка.

- О капитане, - глаза девочки жадно заблестели. Хитрюга знала, что мама не станет сопротивляться, что уговаривать о чем-то другом бесполезно – сказка помогала уснуть и избавляла от страхов.

- Хорошо, но с условием лечь поудобнее и расслабиться, - мама поцеловала дочку в лоб. – Когда-то давно жил один красивый капитан, смелый, умный, добрый. У капитана был свой звездный корабль под названием Энтерпрайз. У капитана была команда – все смелые, красивые, умные…

- И про его друзей расскажи, - попросила девочка.

- А его лучшие друзья были самыми необычными людьми на свете, - продолжила женщина, стараясь отвлечься от памяти прошлого и облечь ужас реальности в красивую обертку сказки.

Джеймс Кирк, Леонард «Боунс» Маккой, Спенсер «Спок» Окенфолд – три закадычных друга, выросших на одной улице города в сердце Штатов.

Джим – непоседа, отчаянный оптимист с глазами-звездами, не верящий в кошмары, подкроватных чудовищ и войну.

Боунс – тощий вихрастый тихоня, мечтавший вырасти и стать врачом.

Спок – серьезный парень с грустными глазами старой собаки, дисциплинированный, редко улыбающийся и даже свое прозвище – сокращенный вариант имени и фамилии, данный Джимом – носивший с некоей гордостью.

Просто мальчишки, желавшие жить вечно, расти, дружить, строившие планы на будущее, любившие звезды жизнь и ценившие дружбу на троих… мальчишки, которым пришлось слишком рано повзрослеть.

Это было не похоже на красивую сказку на ночь – в ту зиму, мягкую, снежную, холодную, с неба упал метеорит, пропоров дно мирового океана, подняв громадные волны и вызвав смещение тектонических плит. Земля, некогда дом для миллиардов людей, стала им адом.

Половина населения планеты погибла в первую неделю – кто-то в первые же минуты катастрофы, кто-то потом, когда начались землетрясения, извержения вулканов, когда рушились дома в городах, падали самолеты, когда отключилось электричество и началась паника. Трое мальчишек из Айовы, ночевавших дома у Джима, проснулись в мире вечной ночи и страха.

Под водой оказалась вся Австралия с ближайшими островами, Япония, часть Индии и Китая, Африки и Южной Америки.

В те дни люди умирали один за другим, дети становились сиротами, взрослые теряли детей. Трое мальчишек из Айовы лишились родителей в течение месяца со дня катастрофы – сначала горе обрушилось на Спока, отчего и без того не самый жизнерадостный парень стал мрачнее черной тучи, потом на Боунса, теперь полностью оправдавшего свое прозвище, похудевшего до состояния скелета, и потом уже на Джима, по какой-то загадочной причине не утратившего веру в лучшее и какой-то сказочной надежды на то, что вот-вот явятся пришельцы из космоса и всех спасут.

- …куда не ступала нога человека. На каждой планете их ждали удивительные приключения, таинственные пришельцы, загадочные непонятности, но капитан и его друзья всегда возвращались на свой корабль и улетали, - женщина пощекотала дочку и та захихикала.

- А на тех планетах были зимы? – спросила девочка, поглядывая в окно, где сыпал снег.

- Были, конечно, - мать провела ладонью по волосам дочери. – Красивые зимы, были и снеговики, и санки, и тогда капитан катался на коньках.

- А Спок?

- А Спок не катался, он не умел, - женщина улыбнулась.

- А что он тогда делал, пока капитан катался на коньках?

- Играл в снежки с Боунсом.

Ось планеты сместилась, зима стала круглогодичной, погибли почти все растения и половина животного мира. И хотя население Земли существенно уменьшилось, люди из тех, что остались, начали вести ожесточенную войну за пищу, оставшуюся в городах.

Мальчишки, которым не на кого было рассчитывать, решили идти в другие города, чтобы не умереть с голоду.

- …и они летали от планеты к планете, находя новых друзей и побеждая всех плохих пришельцев.

- А почему планета Спока называлась Вулканом?

Мать пожала плечами.

- На ней было очень жарко.

- Как у нас летом? – немедленно уточнила девочка.

- Как у нас летом, - согласилась женщина.

- А там были цветы?

Женщина вторично пожала плечами.

Парни грелись у небольшого костерка, кутаясь в куртки и растирая замерзшие руки.

- Вашингтона больше нет, - привычно ворчал Боунс, помешивая в котелке нехитрый ужин из того, что удалось добыть. – Калифорнии тоже нет. Ванкувер… не уверен. Джим, какого черта вообще куда-то идти?

Кирк улыбнулся, приобняв друга.

- Везде есть люди, - сказал он. – Могут быть люди, - поправился он через миг. – Боунс, разрозненным группкам тяжелее, мы должны найти большие группы, нам надо объединиться, иначе нам не выжить.

- Я тебе поражаюсь, - снова заворчал Маккой. – Для чего объединяться, а? Чтобы продлить агонию? Взгляни на то, что с нами стало. Брось верить в чудеса, чудес не бывает.

- Ты просто не видишь их, - Кирк поднял голову, глядя на небо, где теперь стали видны крупные звезды. Пять лет небо было затянуто пеплом от взбесившихся вулканов. Пять лет, как трое друзей резко повзрослели, почти три года, как Спок, однажды сильно простыв, навеки замолчал. Маккой, кое-как отогрев друга, не смог бы вернуть тому голосовые связки – не было медикаментов и аппаратов для операции. Все, на что теперь Спок был способен – язык жестов и красноречивые поднятия бровей. – Наша экспедиция…

- Энтерпрайз, - с ноткой злости и тоски фыркнул Боунс.

- Да, наша Энтерпрайз – все, что у нас есть, - горячо произнес Кирк. – Сдаться проще всего, но мы должны выжить.

Спок выразительно насупил брови и медленно моргнул.

- Ты ненормальный, - Боунс ткнул в Джима палкой, заменяющей ложку. – Джим, ты действительно ненормальный. Ты не видишь того, что стало с миром? Он мертв, Джим! И мы пытаемся отдалить агонию. Сказками не наполнишь желудок, а ты все сочиняешь про какие-то миры, планеты, корабли… Кому мы нужны? Кто о нас знает?

- Ворчи, Боунс, ворчи, - ласково улыбнулся Кирк, поближе притянув к себе обоих друзей. – Когда нас спасут, я расскажу всем, какой ты ворчун. Твои дети будут рассказывать про тебя смешные истории, где ты станешь ворчливым доктором Маккоем.

- А ты – как всегда капитаном, - фыркнул Боунс снова.

- Но кто-то же должен, - засмеялся Кирк. – А Спок будет строгим пришельцем с далекой планеты, - он потрепал Спока по шапке. – Ты не против? – ответом стала чуть приподнятая бровь. – Он не против, - прокомментировал Кирк Боунсу. – Скажем… с Вулкана.

- Ой, не напоминай про этот кошмар, - поморщился Боунс. – Ну, что еще за фантазии!

- Ты будешь нашим корабельным доктором – лучшим в галактике, - Кирк потрепал небритую щеку Боунса и тот дернул плечом.

- Отвали, капитан, - вырвалось у него. Кирк засмеялся еще громче. Подобные оговорки были не редкостью, Маккой постепенно втягивался в какую-то невеселую игру Кирка.

- Спок будет логичным вулканцем, - продолжил Кирк, укладываясь на импровизированную постель. – А мы втроем будем лучшими друзьями. Смелыми, отважными. Мы пойдем туда, куда не ступала нога человека.

- Даже Спок сказал бы, что это нелогично, - Боунс закончил помешивать варево и ткнул Кирка в бок. – Подъем, капитан. Ужин готов. В конце концов, я доктор, а не повар.

- А плохие пришельцы им попадались? – сонно спросила девочка.

- Попадались, - ответила мать, - но редко, и капитан с командой всегда побеждали.

- А у капитана на корабле были красивые девушки?

Мать глубоко вздохнула – дочка становилась взрослой, вопросы становились слишком взрослыми.

- Конечно. Самые красивые в мире.

Она была тощей настолько, что даже Боунс не смог понять, как только в такой доходяге теплилась жизнь. Темнокожая девушка, измученная холодами и голодом, не понятно, чем питавшаяся, одиночка, что было совсем уж невероятно – один человек был обречен на гибель.

Из того, что удалось добыть в городах, Боунс попытался создать лекарство, но двусторонняя пневмония – всегда двусторонняя пневмония. У нее просто не было шансов на чудо.

- Четыреста двадцать первый член экипажа, - горько произнес Кирк на ее похоронах. – Пусть она будет нашим связистом, пусть она ловит голоса космоса. Спи крепко, Нийота Ухура, завтра на мостик.

Маккой до боли стиснул зубы. Сказка и так уже зашла слишком далеко, но заканчивать уже не было сил.

Столько пустых городов, где доживали свой срок разрозненные группки людей – голодных, злых, готовых убить за еду.

Пару раз в Кирка даже пытались выстрелить, но, слава богу, что оружие проржавело. Пару раз капитану доставалось по лицу, раз было сломано ребро – Боунс не мог сказать, насколько хорошо оно зажило и как срослось.

Кирк сильно сдал за эти три года, но все еще держался, шутил, старался приободрить друзей, но полгода назад даже его легкий нрав дал сильную трещину – полгода назад погиб Спок, закрыв собой капитана от шальной пули. От первой, по сути, пули, которая ждала своего часа в старом обрезе на том складе с медикаментами. Трагическая смерть среди лекарства, которым Боунс не умел пользоваться как следует.

Спок умирал мучительно медленно от брюшного кровотечения, стискивая руку капитана и беззвучно прощаясь с ним.

- Спок, - Кирк уже не мог кричать, лишь шевелил губами, умоляя друга держаться, обещая помощь, которая, как Боунс знал, никогда не придет. – Спок…

- Вулканцы красные или синие? – девочка причмокнула губами и встрепенулась.

- Зеленые. Зеленоватые.

- А Спок?

- Он был вулканцем наполовину, его мама была с Земли.

- А он был красивым?

Женщина наклонилась и поцеловала дочку в лоб.

- Очень красивым. Засыпай, я а расскажу историю дальше. Итак, отважный капитан Кирк спустился на неисследованную планету…

Джим начал бредить наяву, то обращаясь к Споку как к коммандеру и прося его быть более человечным, то приказывая рулевому установить третью сверхсветовую скорость и следовать к новой цели, то умоляя Боунса найти лекарство от вулканской лихорадки крови, то бодро здороваясь с инженером Скотти – парализованным стариком, которого они нашли четыре года назад в заброшенной больнице, который помог парням смастерить легкие санки – и приказывая тому настроить транспортатор с корабля на планету.

Быстрый способ перемещения, невесело усмехался тогда Боунс, волоча за собой Джима, закутав его в шубы.

Куда идти – было неважно, потому что идти было уже некуда. Они обошли Канаду, по замерзшему океану пересекли границу Америки и России, встретили семью русских, немного подлатавших Кирка, познакомились с Пашей Чеховым, младшим сыном четы Чеховых, новорожденным и оттого обреченным на скорую смерть в таком жестоком мире, но останавливаться не стали, пригласив Чеховых идти с ними, но получив отказ. Океан хоть как-то кормил этих людей, они смогли приспособиться к такой жизни… может, и Паша смог бы выжить, хоть Боунс в этом и сильно сомневался.

Джим поправлялся от простуд и ран, но оправиться от потери Спока так и не смог.

Спустя год после трагедии Джим тихо умер во сне.

Боунс заметил это слишком поздно, проснувшись утром и поняв, что спасать друга бесполезно.

- Они придут, Боунс, - как наяву услышал он ставшее привычным бормотание. – Они придут, они нам помогут. Они помогут, Боунс, только ты не забудь. Боунс, не забудь.

Та история, которую он сочинил – корабль, экипаж, капитан…

Боунс не забыл.

Женщина закончила сказку на самой позитивной ноте, взглянув на спящую дочь, поправив ее одеяло и погасив свет.

Она вышла в коридор и набрала на компьютере связь с Землей. Экран монитора мягко засветился и на нем проявилось изображение бесстрастного лица Грея – одного из центавриан, существ страшноватых, но добрых и бесконечно мудрых.

- Мира и долголетия, Грей, - она подняла руку в сложном жесте приветствия.

- Живи долго и процветай, Алиса, - приятным баритоном ответил Грей, моргнув тремя черными глазами. – Чем я могу тебе помочь?

- Как все прошло? – просила она.

- Мы работаем над восстановлением природы твоей планеты, - Грей отвел назад щупальца-волосы, упавшие на высокий лоб.

- А как прадедушка?

- Мы похоронили его с почестями, Алиса. Его душа воссоединилась с душами других землян.

- Спасибо, Грей, - женщина вытерла слезы.

- Благодарность нелогична, - мягко напомнил центаврианин. – Мы сделали то, что должны были сделать согласно традициям Земли.

- Да, конечно, - Алиса вытерла лицо рукавом и шмыгнула носом. – Все равно спасибо. Живи долго и процветай, - она снова подняла руку в сложном жесте – она так и не научилась этому жесту, пальцы как будто не желали слушаться, но центавриане не обращали на это внимания.

- Мира и долголетия, - ответный жест был безукоризненнен.

Экран погас.

Женщина всхлипнула снова и закрыла лицо ладонями, беззвучно плача.

Он почти умирал, лежа в заброшенном отеле в Москве. Не было ни сил, ни желания продолжать эту пытку дальше. Голод давал о себе знать всю неделю, но еды не осталось, как не осталось и сил встать и найти ее. Впрочем, искать было нечего – поблизости все давным-давно было найдено и съедено, а дальше пары километров он бы не прошел.

Гул за окнами с давно вылетевшими стеклами он скорее ощутил, нежели услышал. Яркий свет ударил по глазам и он сразу же оказался в теплом помещении с приятными запахами чего-то незнакомого.

- Они пришли, - потрескавшиеся губы выдохнули едва слышные звуки изо рта. – Они пришли, пришли… они… пришли…

«Они» были спасательным ботом с Центавра Прайм, где узнали о трагедии на планете и решили спасти население. Они собирали то, что осталось от цивилизации землян, поднимали на борт бота, лечили и отправляли на реабилитацию на Центавр Прайм – точную копию Земли.

Боунса подняли одним из последних, оставшихся в живых, вылечили от всех болезней за какие-то пару минут и переправили транспортационным лучом на родину центавриан – наслаждаться жизнью и копить силы.

Сами центавриане остались на Земле – лечить умирающий мир, восстанавливать экосистему, клонировать тех животных, птиц и рыб, которые могли сохраниться в мерзлоте. Но при всех чудесах медицины Центавра, к большому горю Боунса, воскрешать из мертвых центавриане не могли.

Из той жалкой горстки людей, что осталась от некогда перенаселенной Земли, Боунс, полностью поправившись, нашел себе жену, у пары появилась дочь.

Боунс не забыл ту историю, которую сочинил его лучший друг, он рассказывал ее своей дочери Джоанне, соседским ребятишкам, всем желающим, иногда даже веря в правдивость истории.

На Землю, частично восстановленную, но все еще слишком холодную для ее чад, Боунс вернулся уже очень старым, когда у Джоанны у самой уже родилось трое детей и у Алисы, самой любимой правнучки Боунса появилась своя дочурка, очаровательный ангел Дженна, чем-то отдаленно похожая на старого друга Боунса, Джима Кирка.

Боунс прожил долгую жизнь, но умереть захотел дома, на Земле, чтобы быть похороненным там, где погибли его друзья – единственная его семья в те нелегкие годы, его экипаж, его капитан.

Дженна еще не видела родину Боунса, но сказку про отважного капитана Кирка, про экипаж звездолета Энтерпрайз, про красавицу-связиста Ухуру, про веселого Скотти, про Сулу и Чехова, про логичного Спока и про самого Боунса – ворчливого золотого доктора, она уже знает.

Быть может, когда-нибудь появится настоящий Джим Кирк, который поведет настоящий Энтерпрайз к звездам, будет помогать так же, как землянам помогают центавриане, когда наступит эра мира и дружбы, а пока дети Земли – вымирающий вид, их так мало и они так слабы, что центавриане беспокоятся за каждого ребенка, стараясь обеспечить всем землянам удобные условия проживания на их планете.

Люди прижились, кто-то уже не хочет возвращаться домой, кто-то уже не считает Землю своим домом, но только не Алиса.

Да и Дженна горит желанием увидеть сказку, ставшую явью.

Алиса проморгалась, вытерев лицо, и подошла к широкому, во всю стену, окну, за которым шел снег. Взглянув на небо, она прошептала:

- Спи крепко, Леонард «Боунс» Маккой, судовой врач Энтерпрайза. Завтра капитан поведет корабль туда, куда не ступала нога человека.

Алиса отошла от окна и прошла в спальню, где на кровати крепко спал ее муж – доктор, уже не раз помогавший центаврианам в медицине. Леонард, ворчливый и самый золотой доктор, Маккой – однофамилец и такой привычный Боунс.


End file.
